


Melting the Midwinter Snow

by milkystars



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I'm so sorry but I'm trash, Other, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystars/pseuds/milkystars
Summary: The start of this is based of the first part of the oddballs gacha story, which was translated by acarnivalofstars on tumblr (the first dialogue from Rei and Natsume are from their translate.Link: http://acarnivalofstars.tumblr.com/post/155170621875/ensemble-stars-scout-translationI also tried my best to write Natsume's speech quirk so I hope it works well.





	

You were invited by Natsume to a cafe, to eat leftover desserts. Honestly, you were over the moon to spend alone time with the person that you like, only to find one of your senpais, Rei, sleeping in the cafe. He tells the two of you that he sleeping before being in an underground live nearby, but he quickly changes the subject.

 

“Kukuku. Anyhow, what are you doing over there? Is this a friendly secret date between the two of you?” Rei grins like he's about to hear the latest gossip.

 

“That’s corrECT. We are famous within Class 2-A for being such a happy couple to the point where others are jealous of US. Even just now we were enjoying a lover’s meeting hot enough to melt the midwinter SNOW. It’s embarrassing, SO make sure you don’t watch while we kiss, OKAY? ……Nii-san ♪” Natsume smiles wryly, lying as though it was nothing. Your cheeks flush as the two look at you for confirmation.

  
  


“Y-yes, he's right!” You say more nervously and loudly than intended. Rei chuckles.

 

“Well if that's true then I won't interrupt your lovey dovey secret rendezvous. So if you don't mind me, I’ll go back to my slumber.” Amazingly, within a couple seconds of saying this he falls back to sleep.

 

“So, you LIKE me enough to LIE? How cute of YOU.”

 

Natsume grins at you, causing you to hide your face in embarrassment. Since it was the spur of the moment, you ended up revealing your feelings through a little white lie. You lie your head and your arms on the table top.  _ Ahhh what should I do? _ Natsume reaches for you, playing with your hair. 

 

“How beautiful, you are, MY Little Kitten. How nice, you are even to a misfit like ME. Despite being a magician myself, it seems that I have fallen under your SPELL. Raise your head if you please, your embarrassed face is the CUTEST.”

 

You reluctantly lift your head to face him. You let out a squeak of surprise as he puts his hand to your face.

 

“Fufufu, as I thought the way you're feeling shows clearly on your FACE.” 

 

His thumbs grazes your cheek repeatedly, his eyes shining with tenderness. He leans in further and further.  _ Is he going to kiss me?  _ Your heart begins to beat even faster, which you didn't even know was possible.  _ It feels like my heart is about to burst. _ You close your eyes, waiting. His forehead hits yours and you see him sticking his tongue out playfully. 

 

“I see, your expectations were that HIGH. Absolutely ADORABLE. I’ll keep going if you want me TO. Just say so, I’ll happILY OBLIGE.”

 

“Please.” You whisper in an almost whining, pleading, begging tone. Natsume flushes, hiding his face with his hands.  _ So cute. _

 

“GEEZ, playing such a CARD. I'm the only one to hear your voice like that RIGHT?” 

 

You nod. 

 

“I'm GLAD. It would certainly be troubling for me if you let others see such a side of YOU. It may be SELFISH of me, but I want to be the only ONE.” 

 

“You're the only one. There's no need for anyone else to see this side of me, since you're the one that I like.” You say simply. 

 

“Somehow, I’ve managed to entrance YOU. I suppose this is the magic of LOVE. I don’t really need to ask this at this point, but is a formality: my Little Kitten, will you be my GIRLFRIEND?”

 

“With PLEASURE.” 

 

“As usual, when you mimic my way of talking, it makes me LOVE you even MORE.” 

 

“[Kiss me.]”

 

“I’ve taught you well, (Y/N). Your spells are quite POWERFUL. Now let's proceed to melt the midwinter SNOW.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are any grammatical or spelling errors. (I've made quite a few fanfics lately so I'll be posting them so, though most of Ensemble Stars and/ or X Readers so sorry)


End file.
